Finding the Way Forward
by Leahm67
Summary: Ben plans a get-away to win Kate over. Based on preview for Borderline episode to air June 1.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he had to get her alone. Away from the distractions and most importantly away from her safety net...Justin. If he could just get her to admit her feelings. Hell, if he could just admit his feelings. How did this woman arrest him this way? He had made sure he didn't go down this road, not since the engagement. Was he really prepared to head for heartbreak again? Would things be different with Kate? It was definitely different for him.

He was looking forward to some time away. He had a client meeting in Lake Tahoe that would be a perfect getaway. If only he could get Kate there. If only I could convince her to help me "mediate" this case. It was really just a straight forward issue. They really only need me to come in a assist the city council in deciding jurisdiction over a crime scene. Local politics. Maybe I can get her on board. She definitely owes me a favor since the Lea Farann case.

Not wanting to lose my nerve I walked across the office to see if Kate was around. Passing Leo's desk, I practiced my conversation with her in my head.

"Good morning Leonardo, how does Kate's calendar look for the next few days"?

"If you want to know about Kate's calendar, you'll have to ask her" Leo retorted jokingly.

Was he ever going to get easier to deal with? So much for his mind wipe. He totally ratted me out to Kate, making this situation worse than it already was. "Thanks Leonardo, I think I will do that", I replied flippantly as I head for Kate's office.

Just as I'm opening the door Leo yells, "You better knock first". Too late, I had already headed in. Standing in front of me was a dripping wet Kate Reed, wrapped in nothing but a small towel. Be cool Ben, be cool, I repeat over and over to myself as I stand and stare.

Kate runs behind me to shut the door. "Thanks Leo...you're a big help today", she barks out the door. Then she directs her anger my way, "Can I help you?"

This situation was not going as I planned and was going from bad to worse. Too late now, I was this far. "So, I see you are still relying on the office bathroom for your personal hygiene".

Kate's temper instantly flared and she headed back to her office door, presumably to throw him out. Quickly trying to recover the situation I sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "Kate, I have a case I need your help with". "A friend of mine has a conflict he needs resolved fairly quickly, local politics and jurisdictional issues. Any way that I could cash in a favor and have you assist me on this one. It should only take a couple days?"

Kate still appeared annoyed that I was comfortable hanging around her office while she was very uncomfortable standing around in her towel. God is she beautiful. Anxious to get me to leave, Kate agrees fairly quickly to help me. Now for the tricky part.

"Great, be ready in about an hour. I'll drive us to the airport. They're sending a plane to take us".

"What?", Kate yelled. "A plane? You didn't tell me I would have to go out of town for this. Don't you think that was a little deceptive? Where is this little job you have in mind?"

"Lake Tahoe, and we can get back as soon as the situation is resolved, it could be as soon as tomorrow if you wrap this up quickly. It should be a piece of cake. So, ready in an hour?" I hold my breath waiting for her response.

"Fine, but then we are even. Have Leo clear my schedule for a couple days, and I am going to have to hustle here to get ready, so if you don't mind leaving the office so that I can get dressed, that would be great".

Not wanting to press my luck, I left her office without another word. Practically skipping by Leo's desk, I ask him to clear Kate's schedule for three days. Leo lets out a chuckle and winks as I pass by. He definitely has a better idea of what I am up to than Kate does. Now with just a little luck I can get her on that plane and whisk her away for a few days alone with me.

Two hours later we are sitting facing each other on the small private jet that was sent for us. I begin to explain the details of the case we will be working on.

"The city council has a crime scene and there are some questions over who has jurisdiction. The crime scene is on the border between two towns. They want an independent party to come in and determine who's jurisdiction is going to handle the scene so that there is no accusations of favoritism. It's an election year and nobody wants to make any real decisions that might upset either police union. They assume by bringing us in their hands will be clean. Should be pretty straight forward."

Kate, looking somewhat puzzled, leans forward and smiles at me, "Ben, why did you ask me to help you with this? You seem very capable of handling this without my help."

Flustered and anxious I nervously reply " You know how I have a tendency to make these types of situations worse. I thought it was better to play it safe and bring you and your boundless charm along".

Smirking back at me, Kate appeared to accept my reasoning and put her headphones on and relaxed back in to her seat. Good, let her relax while I try and figure out how I am going to approach this time with her.

Just a short while later the plane landed in the mountains of Lake Tahoe. As we stepped off the plane, a limo was waiting for us. The driver quickly grabbed our bags while I ushered Kate out of the cold and in to the waiting car. As the driver pulled away Kate asked who we would be meeting with first.

"Actually, it's pretty late today and they weren't sure how tired we were going to be from traveling, so there are no meetings set up until tomorrow morning. The driver is just going to take us to where we are staying and we can have some dinner and relax until tomorrow."

Kate squirmed anxiously in her seat. "I guess I can't stand you up for dinner tonight then" she giggled nervously.

Throwing the ball back in her court but still trying to keep it light I retorted "Why don't you want to have dinner with me?"

"I'm no good at this. I'm not the type of person who jumps in to these things lightly. I'm a total mess, why would you even want to start anything with me? Running is what I do best. Ask Justin".

"Well lets keep this simple then. I don't really jump in to things lightly either. I'm way to damaged for that. We have to eat, and we are out of town, so it makes sense that we eat together, right?"

"Right" she said smiling.

It probably wasn't fair that as I was reassuring her, all I was thinking about was that kiss in the elevator. The kiss that had cracked the stone around my heart. The stone I had so carefully placed around my heart to protect myself from loving again. I know that kiss meant something to her too or she wouldn't be running scared. If only I could be sure though. If I could just get another kiss like that this weekend, and get her to be the one to kiss me, then these few days away would be a success. I need to be careful though and go slow or she will take off running.

Pulling up to a gorgeous chalet in the mountains, I watch as Kate glances in awe of where we will be staying. I really do love impressing her.

The driver unloads the bags and carries them up to the porch as we head in behind him. I quickly pull out the keys that my buddy had sent me when I told him I needed to borrow his place in Lake Tahoe. There was no way I was going to risk staying in a hotel where Kate could avoid me for three days. Tipping the driver as he set our bags down in the hall, I was practically giddy at the thought of time alone with Kate.

Heading in to the kitchen, I open the refrigerator expectantly. Inside is a delicious bottle of chilled champagne. Pulling it out and popping the cork, I take out two glasses.

"This is just a way to whisk me away and rob me of my virtue" Kate says.

"You're perfectly safe" I announce. "I'd rather you beg me to take your virtue next time". With that I hand her the glass of champagne and toast "to keeping things simple".

Kate laughs and raises her glass to that.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay cool Ben, I told myself over and over. Do not scare her off.

We were sitting comfortably on the floor with take out and drinks. Things were finally relaxed. It was nice just talking and joking around. Trading stories about crazy clients, laughing about Lauren. This is the part I love most about Kate, being able to banter and have her keep up with me. It kills me that she thought of me as empty and shallow. I don't much care what other people think, in fact, that's usually what I want them to think about me. Not Kate. I need her to see who I really am. We are both so damaged. How can this ever work? I need to know she is ready and not just on the rebound.

Without even thinking, I reach over and twirl a strand of her hair around my finger. I just want to be near her, touch her. Kate says nothing but stops talking and stares at me, seemingly speechless.

"Why did you kiss me? " she whispers.

"Why did you kiss me back? " I whisper back.

"That's not fair. I asked first" she smiles.

"Ok then, lets have a little game of truth or dare to make things fair. Since you asked the first question I will take truth for my turn. Why did I kiss you? I kissed you because my crocodile brain has been telling me to kiss you from the moment I laid eyes on you in that bar and you told me that fate was a fickle bitch. It took everything in me not to kiss you that night at Lauren's when you invited me to stay. You were so vulnerable and hurt. It was looking in a mirror. But I want more than that. I think you do too," I halted. I've had my share of meaningless relationships. You're different Kate".

"Well I am talking too much and that doesn't seem fair, plus I want to make sure you get your turn in, Katie", I laugh. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I have been drinking way too much to play this game" Kate says haltingly.

"No way are you not playing after you let me spill out all my feelings. Have another drink if you need to, it's your turn. Truth or dare?", I say firmly as I fill her glass.

"Truth, but please don't make me regret it" she says nervously.

"Good, truth. Something you swear by but avoid giving at all costs. Ok, here goes. Why didn't you come to dinner?" I sit back and wait for the response. She looks like a deer in headlights. I hope I haven't pushed too hard, I don't want to send her into panic mode.

Kate picks up her drink and chugs it down, then sits there nervously rubbing the edge of the glass. I wait patiently, knowing that she is still processing her response and knowing that I need her to be truthful with me. If she is not interested then I need to let her go and move on. I can't keep putting myself out there. I can't do that again. Just as I start to work myself up Kate starts to answer.

"I don't know where to start" she says. "I panicked".

As I wait for her to keep talking, I see that she playing with her glass again. "I think I deserve more of an answer than that" I mumble.

"When I came in to the office that morning, I told Leo that I had kissed someone. I was giddy about it. In fact, I called customer service the night before for technical support, and I told some guy in India about you. I just didn't know how to handle it the next day when you didn't just blow it off. When you asked me out to dinner I didn't know what to do. You weren't treating it like some random kiss at the end of a stressful day. You were treating it like the beginning of something and I freaked out. I decided to dive in though. I agreed to dinner. I went and bought a dress to wear for you. I rushed around finishing my mediation filings so that I could get there".

As she's talking my heart is racing, this does not sound like someone who doesn't care. She told people she kissed me! She felt it too. "So far this doesn't sound like a date you were going to stand-up. What happened?" I asked gently.

"I got to Justin's, and I swear I was only going to stay five minutes and convince him to serve the subpoena for me in the morning before court opened. Then I opened a fortune cookie. The fortune was that fear was my greatest enemy. Oh the irony. A few minutes later Leo called and tried to warn me about screwing things up. He practically begged me to leave Justin's. Then I got your text. I totally froze up. I could handle the idea of the empty, shallow you. That was easier. I didn't know what to do with this. I don't know how to do this. I threw myself at Justin to avoid everything else. I didn't even stay. I was so ashamed. The worst part is, now Justin believes that I am ready to move forward with him again. The reality is that I was too scared to move forward, and I fell back to him. You probably think I am so pathetic" she said burying her head in her arms.

"Of course I don't think you're pathetic. I think you're scared. I wish you would have just told me that instead. If you're not ready then we don't have to do this. We can be friends and colleagues and I'll try and move on. I'm broken too Kate", I remind her.

We both just stare at each other. Her looking terrified. Me trying not to be hopeful.

"Well it is definitely your turn, truth or dare?" she asks.

"I don't know if I can handle any more truth tonight Kate" I laugh. "I'll take a dare"

"Kiss me" she whispers, I dare you to kiss me".


	3. Chapter 3

Without another thought I leaned in and took the dare. This impossible dare. A dare for both of us. Me daring to care. Her daring to move on from Justin. We couldn't seem to get close enough together. Kate grabbing my hair as I pulled her closer until she was practically resting in my lap. The kiss seemed to last forever and seconds at the same time. We finally separated, both slightly breathless and speechless, neither of us wanting to break the spell that had been woven.

I nervously laughed and said "best dare ever". Kate laughed with me as we both relaxed in the moment. I didn't want to move, just hold her sitting here. Kate's phone buzzed, the spell was broken as she jumped up to check it.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's Justin, wanted to make sure we got in okay", she replies nervously.

At the mention of Justin's name, I decide it's time to call it quits for the night. "Well I am pretty tired, and we are going to have a long day tomorrow. Good night Kate" and with that I headed up the stairs for a nice long shower before bed.

I turn on the shower and rummage around for some towels while the water gets hot. As I hop in the shower, relaxing into the piping hot water, I replay the night in my head. I try and reconcile the two Kate's. The one that is so sweet and vulnerable and reaching out to me with the one who is scared and terrified and ready to bolt without a moments notice. The not knowing how she will choose is what's killing me. But that kiss. That kiss that could take my breath away. I groan out loud. Everything in me says to chase her until she quits running.

Not knowing how much time had passed, I finally shut off the water and step out of the shower. Toweling off and walking out of the bathroom I run in to Kate coming up the stairs. "Good night" I say as I head down the hall and in to my bedroom. Kate looks totally bewildered. Neither of us seem to know what to do or say. I quickly close the door and lean against it. I don't know what else to say to her. I reach in my bag, grab some boxers and a t-shirt and head to bed. I lay there staring at the ceiling. My mind refuses to shut off. Do I pursue this and risk everything? Round and round I go, with no logical solution.

As I lie there I hear a tap on the door. "Come in" I say.

Kate slowly opens the door and enters my room. "I can't sleep" she says.

"Yeah, me neither" I acknowledge.

"Do you mind if I lay here with you until I get sleepy?" she asks timidly.

"No, I don't mind" I sigh. "Just don't take advantage of my virtue", I laugh.

"Deal" she says, as she climbs in to bed next to me.

As she climbs in to the bed, I notice she is wearing nothing but a tank top and little shorts. How exactly does she think I am going to sleep now? We both lie there staring at the ceiling. Neither of us wanting to speak. I roll on to my side trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. Now I am facing her, staring at her beautiful face in my bed, wondering how I can make this my reality and not just a happenstance. I slowly drift off to sleep, comforted by her lying next to me.

As the sun filled my room the next morning, I slowly opened my eyes to find Kate wrapped around me, face pressed into my next. Her breath even on my skin. I move just enough to kiss her hair and watch her sleep. This is what I imagine heaven to be. And then the alarm goes off. Kate sits up so fast, her head smashes in to my face. Groaning with pain, I move away and watch a very groggy Kate look around the room in confusion.

"I guess I fell asleep in here last night" she says.

"I don't mind. You hardly snored at all" I laugh.

"I don't snore" she exclaims as she jumps out of bed. "I better hit the shower before we have to get going".

"I'll head down and make breakfast while you get ready" I said. "Any requests?"

"Coffee" she says.

"Of course, but you need some food too Kate. I'll make some eggs and toast. Your body might enjoy a decent breakfast for a change" I chuckle as I head downstairs to see what I can throw together while trying not to think about her being scantily clad and stripping down right now to get in the shower.

Thank goodness for a day of work. Something we are good at and comfortable with. This will be a relief compared to the emotionally charged night we had. Just as I am thinking I can handle the day, I feel Kate behind me wrapping her arms around my waist asking for her coffee. As I turn around to face her, her arms slide from around my waist to up my chest as she shyly leans in to kiss me. I grab her and pull her closer and kiss her, holding her to me never wanting to let go. Her hands slide down my chest and back around my waist, pulling me tighter in to her. I can't stop myself from groaning in to her mouth. Finally tearing myself away, I reach over to the counter and hand her the coffee.

So much for an easy day of work. My mind is in overdrive now.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank goodness Kate is so good at her job, because I have not been able to focus on work at all today. All I can think about is having to go home and how I can get Kate there without losing her. I feel like she is going to panic on me and run. I am starting to unravel the mystery that is Kate Reed and I don't want to go backwards when we get home. Fortunately, I have paid enough attention today to realize that Kate will not be done settling this case today. I have managed to make a few calls and have a romantic dinner planned for when we wrap up.

I can hardly wait to get back. Watching Kate head back over to me from the police station I can't help but smile. She looks totally frazzled. I jump out of the car to open her door, "rough day"? I laugh.

"You could say that. I am so sorry Ben, but there is no way I can wrap this up today. I need more time" she begs.

Woooo whoooo is the thought going through my head but what comes out of my mouth is; "Kate, why do you always have to make things so complicated? I'll let the client know it's going to be another day, but lets not make this more complicated than it has to be. My client is losing a ton of money every day we drag this out"

"I'm not trying to make things complicated but I can't fix this entire situation until I understand both sides. You know me well enough by now that I am not going to wrap this up until I am satisfied" she sighed with frustration.

"You're right, I do know you well enough to know that. It has been a long day, lets head back and have some dinner and relax" I say. I start driving towards the chalet and get excite about my night alone with Kate.

Kate's phone starts ringing and she scrambles to pull it out of her purse. "Oh it's Justin" she says and looks guiltily at me.

"Go ahead and answer it" I respond casually wishing that he would just go away and stop distracting Kate.

"Hey Justin" Kate says.

Justin seems to be doing most of the talking because Kate sits next to me and looks more and more uncomfortable. As I pull the car up the driveway, Kate hops out as soon as I stop and runs in. I head in behind her and see her still on the phone and disappearing up the stairs.

Suddenly feeling very lonely, I look around and see that my orders for our date night had been handled perfectly. The table was set with flowers, dinner was waiting in the kitchen, and wine was chilling in the bucket. The only thing missing was my date. After waiting another half hour I realize that she's not coming down. I head out to the hot tub and strip down to my boxers and wade in.

As I sit there and unwind, sipping a glass of wine, I wonder what I could have done differently. Why Justin? What pull does he have on her? I can't figure out if Justin is a crutch or if they have something real. Just the thought of the latter makes my stomach drop.

As I am sitting there contemplating where all of this is headed I hear the door open and see Kate head out, wearing shorts and a tank top. She must be trying to kill me. She scurries over and hops in.

"It's freezing out here" she shivers quickly sinking in the hot tub up to her neck. She slinks over and grabs my glass of wine and relaxes back into the seat next to me.

"Is everything ok with Justin?" I ask.

She slams back the glass of wine and looks at me like a deer in headlights. "Yeah everything is fine. He just wanted to know when I was going to get home".

"That's all? It seemed like he had a lot more to say than that. I am not trying to be nosy Kate, but I am not going to play this game with you" I say, trying not to act angry but feeling like I am slipping over the edge.

"You don't understand, Ben. It has only every been Justin for me. There has never been anyone else. A world with someone new is terrifying to me". We both sit in silence staring at each other, both waiting for the other to speak. She breaks the silence first.

"Do you think a person can ever fall in love again, like the first time? The first time you fall in love there is no fear of the end, only excitement for the beginning. Falling in love again requires so much more than that" she sighs.

Hearing those words I know that she wants to try, she just doesn't know how to let go of the past. There is nothing I can do to make this decision for her. I need to know she made the decision herself. I stand up, looking down at Kate, "You just need to be brave Kate". I pull her in to my arms and give her the chance to be brave. After what seems like an eternity and Kate has made no move to close the distance, I release her and head back in to the house. "Let me know when you're ready to be brave, Kate" I say as I walk away.

As I head up to my room, I grab the remaining bottle of wine on the table and take it with me. The wine will be the only way I am going to sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since Lake Tahoe and things have gone from bad to worse. Kate appears to be trying to make a relationship with Justin work, even if she needs to force it. The signs are all there that she is unhappy. The only people who don't seem to recognize it are her and Justin.

I have decided to wait patiently for her. I know that she needs to come to the end of things with Justin or she will never be able to move on. Standing by patiently in the background is killing me. Every time I see her head off with him I feel like I am getting stabbed in the heart. I know that I want her for the long term, I do not want to be a fling. The only way for that to happen is to sit back and wait.

Interrupting my thoughts, Leo barges in to my office and plots himself down on my couch.

"Why the hell are you just letting this happen?" he says angrily.

"Letting what happen?" I reply innocently.

"Don't play stupid with me. This whole Justin Kate 2.0 is going to be a fantastical mess and you know it. She is waiting for you to make a grand gesture, sweep her off her feet." he exclaims with exasperation.

"I am running a marathon, Leo, not a race. I need to wait until she's ready or there is no point. When I make my move again, it will be for the long run." I explain.

"Well she has me making appointments to see apartments with Justin. It seems like you need to pick up the pace on your little marathon run here."

"She is never going to get an apartment with Justin. She is testing him and proving to herself that they aren't right for each other anymore" I say patiently but with a heavy heart. Wonder if I am wrong? Wonder if I let her get away and she ends up with Justin?

"Actually Leo, maybe you can help me out. Don't tell Kate, but schedule a showing of this apartment", I hurriedly scribble down an address on some scrap paper. "This place is perfect for her, she is going to love it" I chuckle.

Leo reluctantly takes the paper and starts to leave my office. "I sure hope you know what you are doing" he says and shuts the door behind him.

"Me too" I say to no one. What I didn't tell Leo, was that it is an apartment I own. It is totally Kate's style but I know Justin will hate it. She would never go see it if she knew that I was connected to the place. I better put a quick call in to my property manager and make sure the place is ready to show.

Packing up my office for the night, I notice the light still on in Kate's office. Wondering what she is up to, I head over on my way out.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask her.

"Just getting ready to leave. I'm beat" she smiles up at me.

"Any luck with the apartment hunt?" I ask casually.

"Not really. We saw one place I loved but Justin wasn't interested. He doesn't like old buildings. He's taking me to see the perfect place tonight he said. We'll see" she says.

"Well good luck, and good night. See you tomorrow Kate" I head out of her office reluctantly, but refusing to make things awkward by making any more advances until she is ready.

I head home and promise myself a hot shower before bed to relax and unwind and to try and get Kate off my mind. I grin to myself as I am driving, I knew she would like that apartment.

The next morning I wake to my phone ringing. I look over and see that it is Kelly, my property manager. "Morning Kelly, what's up?" I ask.

"Hello Mr. Grogan. I got a lease deal on that apartment you had me show yesterday" she says.

This grabs my attention. "A lease deal? Who is the tenant?" I ask frantically.

"A Miss Kate Reed. Single, no pets, and she is willing to sign a one year lease. Credit checked out but she has no prior landlords to contact for reference. Normally you do not rent to first timers but you said to call you on this one so I am" she says.

I can hardly contain my shock and excitement. "Kelly, approve the lease right away. Require just the first month's rent. Do not under any circumstances tell her who owns the apartment building".

"Yes sir. I will email the signed lease".

"Perfect. Thank you Kelly", I say as I quickly hang up the phone. I jump out of bed and head to the shower. I can hardly wait to get to work and see what happened with Kate and Justin's moving plans. "Take that Leo" I say to myself. My marathon race is going just fine.

I practically run into the office but am quickly disappointed to find that I am the first one in. It was probably for the best. I needed to get myself together or she would figure out what I was up to. Fortunately when I went in to my office, there was a client message waiting that would require some time and concentration on my part. Before I knew it the day had passed and I hadn't even had time to see Kate. I got up to look around the office for her and found Leo at his desk. "Where is she?" I asked him.

"She left early today to move stuff to her new place" he said.

"What happened with Justin?" I asked nervously. This could all blow up if I was wrong and she was moving in next store with him.

"Kate didn't say, but she told me she got a place on her own. Justin sent over a house warming gift for her this afternoon. I think you know the place she's moving to. The one you had me schedule a showing for" Leo remarked suspiciously.

"Well it's getting late, I better head home" I called over my shoulder as I practically ran to the elevator.

"Look who's sprinting now" shouted Leo behind me.

Laughing I got into the elevator and headed down to the parking garage. I sped all the way home. I ran into my place, took off my tie and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. Be cool Ben, be cool I repeated over and over in my head. I walked out to the verandah and could hear Kate blasting music next door. I decided to wait patiently to see if she headed out. I didn't have to wait long and the door opened. Out walked Kate with a glass of wine, looking adorable in her sweats with her hair tied back. She was totally absorbed by the view and hadn't noticed me watching her.

"Hey neighbor" I called over. She turned to look at me and I just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Not wanting to rock the boat too much, I have let Kate make all the moves. I am not going to put any pressure on and just see where she takes things. She knows how I feel, I've put myself out there several times. I refuse to put myself out there again until she initiates. That's what I have been telling myself for the last three months. We have casually started riding in to work together in the morning and sometimes riding home together in the evenings but it has not gone any further than that. I am so frustrated! I am dying to ask her on a date, or have her over for drinks but it has to be her decision this time.

Sitting at my desk at work, I am getting very little done as I think about how frustrated I am but knowing there is not much I can do but wait things out. She's obviously happy about me living next door. She didn't take off screaming and she seems happy to run in to me out on the balcony. It's almost like we are seeking each other out, playing this strange game of cat and mouse. It would drive a weaker man crazy, fortunately I am not a weaker man. I can do this. Right? Who am I kidding? If something doesn't change soon, I am going to have to pack up and leave the state. I am going crazy.

With a sigh, I get up from my desk and open my office door looking for Leo. Maybe he has some insight that would be useful for a change. Seeing that Leo was not at his desk I look over in to Kate's office and see the two of them chatting at her desk. As I head over, I hear Kate say my name. I slow down and decide to listen rather than barge in.

"What is Ben doing? It has been months and he has not asked me out at all or made a single move. Do you think he has totally given up on me?" Kate exclaims to Leo.

"Well what did you expect? You did not encourage any of his advances, and stood him up when he asked you out. No man is going to come back for more after that" Leo laughed, clearly enjoying Kate's frustration.

"Why would he make sure I see the apartment right next to his if he was done with me?" she asks him.

"Maybe he thought you would like the place, which I should point out that you do; and maybe he thought it was a good deal, which it was." Leo is now fully reveling in torturing Kate. It was almost sinful to listen in. Almost.

"Get out Leo, I can't take any more of your helpfulness today. Leave the candy, you didn't earn any from me today" she shouts at him as he laughingly heads to the door.

Realizing I am about to get busted, I dash to Leo's desk and grab a pad of paper. I hastily pretend to be writing a note for Leo, just as he looks up to see me.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" Leo says loudly knowing that Kate can hear him.

"Nothing man, I saw you were busy with Kate so I was going to leave you a message about some copies I needed for the morning. No big deal." I stammer.

"Sure, no problem" he says. He grabs the paper from my hands and looks down. Noticing that the sheet is completely blank he laughs, "I can definitely have this done by morning".

"Thanks for helping out. See you tomorrow" I say as I quickly scurry back to my office. Leo could have completely busted me, but for whatever reason has decided to keep my spying a secret. For now anyway. He's probably having a great time watching this whole mess unfold. At least one person is entertained.

Sitting back at my desk I mull over what I have just heard. So she's frustrated too. That's great news. Should I relent and ask her out again, or is she close to caving and approaching me? I don't want to risk scaring her off again. I think I will just keep things casual for now.

I pack up my bag, throw on my coat and head over to Kate's office on my way out. This had become our new routine. I would offer her a ride home, she would pack up, and we would ride home together and then go our separate ways. I am hoping that soon we would ride home together and stay together.

"Hey Kate, ready to head out?" I ask.

"Actually, I am going to stay a while longer, and finish up some work here" she said, sounding tired.

"No problem, I have some more work I can get done, I'll wait. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Please don't wait on my account. I'll just grab a cab or maybe crash on your couch if it gets too late. Have a nice night" she says, dismissing me.

"Ok, but just text me if you change your mind. I don't mind coming to get you" I say, trying to sound as casual as possible but reeling that she is blowing me off after what I just heard her say to Leo. This woman is impossible.

Heading home I decide to take a long hot shower and try and relax from this stressful day. Maybe after my shower, my head will be clear enough to analyze this situation with Kate. Maybe.

Stepping out of the shower I am just starting to feel much better. I towel dry my hair, throw on a pair of boxers and sweats and head out to turn on the TV. I head in to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of scotch and head back out to the couch. Just as I sit down the doorbell rings. Who could that be? It's late, and I'm not expecting anyone.

I head over to the door, glance through the peephole and see Kate standing in the hall. I glance down and realize I am totally inappropriate to be answering the door. I have no shirt on, and my hair is still damp from the shower. Panicking I make a split second decision to let her in, not wanting to her risk her leaving while I change.

"Hey Kate, what are you doing here so late" I ask as I open the door.

"Hello Ben, I'm sorry to come without calling, I just didn't feel like being alone tonight but if you're busy I'll just see you tomorrow" she stammers, obviously as nervous as I am.

"I'm not busy at all, just got out of the shower and was about to have a drink. What can I get you?" I say anxiously.

"Whatever you're having is great, thanks" she says and steps in.

"Go have a seat on the couch, I'll be right in" I head in to the kitchen, grab another glass and pour her a double. I carry her drink and the bottle out to the family room and set the drink down. I hand her the drink and realizing I am still shirtless, head back towards my room, "just give me a minute to make myself decent" I quip.

Coming back in the family room, I plop myself next to Kate on the couch. She has already managed to finish half her scotch. I take my glass off the table and offer up a toast "cheers" I say and clink my glass with hers.

"Cheers" she says back and smiles.

As we sit in a comfortable silence for a minute, I decide to break the ice first. "I'm glad you stopped over tonight. I was worried about you working late and heading home alone, or worse drooling on my office couch all night" I laugh.

She laughs back nervously, "Ben there is something I want to ask you".

My heart starts pounding in my chest. I am trying to keep things light and she is being so serious. "Sure, what's up?" I respond.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" she asks.

Seriously, that is what she wants to ask me? Where is this going? "No, why?" I say not wanting to give anything away.

"Why aren't you seeing anyone?" she continues, pushing me in to a corner. Do I keep trying to make this light or do I answer honestly with the potential of scaring her off? This woman is so frustrating. I look over at her and can't think of anyone I have ever wanted more that her. If anyone is worth this frustration, it's her.

"Kate, I think you know the answer to that question" I respond.

"I thought I did, but for three months now I have been single and you have not made one move on me. Did you change your mind? Was this about Justin and now that he is out of the picture you're not interested anymore?" she gushes out nervously.

"Kate, I didn't want to rush you after Justin. I wanted you to come to me when you were ready. Nothing has changed about the way I feel." I whisper, embarrassed to be putting myself out there again.

Kate looks at me and smiles. She holds up her drink as if to toast again, and then quickly swallows the remaining scotch. "Well I'm ready" she says and stands up. She starts to head towards the door. Now I am totally confused.

"Kate, why are you leaving? Don't you think we should talk about this" I start to follow her to the door.

She laughs, "I think we are on the same page now. You know I am ready and I know you are still interested, so lets start over. Tomorrow you can ask me out to dinner and I promise to come" she winks at me as she heads out the door.

Laughing, I watch her walk out the door and can't help but look forward to tomorrow. Unfortunately, I think I am in for another sleepless night.


End file.
